


Fem!Sastiel gratuitous porn!!!

by MadCatta



Series: Fem!Sastiel candyshop au [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, spn cisswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas works in a candy shop. Sam happens to find this candy shop, happens to think the girl behind the counter is pretty cute, and the girl happens to think the same about her. It's lust at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Sastiel gratuitous porn!!!

So Cas works in a candyshop. One that Dean frequents, and Sam’s sent by her stupid older brother to go on a candy run, like she eats candy. Sam doesn’t have a great sweet tooth and likes to eat healthily - ‘cause watching what Dean eats makes her feel queasy. 

But the curvy girl behind the counter could persuade Sam to change her mind. Sam stumbles over her words when she asks for what she wants, her cheeks start flaming and damnit, nice one Sam. The girl doesn’t pay her much attention, unfortunately, and Sam leaves disheartened. 

Sam loiters around the outside of the store for a few weeks, picking up a new addition to mint chocolate, and the girl starts to recognise her, and it’s only polite to exchange names. And then the time Dean wants to give himself cavities, Sam makes out she wants something from the store so goes with him. 

”Hello, Sam,” Cas says as they enter. 

Dean nods at her, drawn to the rows and rows of candy bars lining the walls. 

"Hi," says Sam, making the brave decision to go towards the counter, despite how dry her throat is. She smiles at Cas. They share a quick smile before Dean drops a couple of candy bars on the floor. How embarrassing. 

"May I help?" Cas asks Dean. 

"Yeah, actually, I think my little sister has a crush on you," says Dean, smooth as anything. 

Sam goes red. Very, very red. Face melting red. 

Cas takes it in her stride, cool and collected in ways Sam would kill to be. “Maybe it’s not you who needs the help, then.”

Sam chokes. 

"I’m gonna pay for these," say Dean, dropping a couple of bills into Cas’ hand, "and then leave you two girls be. And Sammy - just be cool, huh?" 

Dean slaps her shoulder and shoves a whole candy bar in his mouth, pumping his fist as he leaves. God, he’s embarrassing. 

"Why don’t you tell me all about your crush on me?" asks Cas, twirling her hair. 

~

Okay, so they’re young but not that young. Sam’s eighteen, she can have sex if she wants, and when Cas boasts about how she can predict customers and she knows there’s always a lull at 2-3pm, where they’ll maybe get one, two customers…. it tempts Sam. And no one else works at the store until 4, and Cas is chewing on one of those long strawberry pencils. 

Sam leans in, wraps her tongue around the end of the pencil. It’s mid summer, and Sam has on a loose vest and short denim shorts, and Sam’s more than aware of how Cas’ eyes follow her long legs when she swings up on the counter. They’re long, skinny, knobbly and tanned, a layer of hair covering most of them, and seem to be very attractive to Cas. 

Part of why Sam’s so attracted to her is their differences. Cas is chubby and soft and looks like she should be part of a burlesque routine. She’s pretty; really, really pretty, and she’s wearing a loose skirt, and Sam has very good ideas about this. 

First, she leans forward and touches Cas’ chin, stroking her neck. Cas meets her halfway and as soon as they’re kissing, Cas pulls her off the counter, back to standing. 

And it’s not long before the door tinkles and Cas stands to attention at the counter, her face and chest ever so slightly flushed. The customer looks at her twice; Cas smiles as sweetly as she can and turns the radio ever so slightly up.

The customer browses, asks a couple of questions and Cas answers them, clearing her throat every now and then, trying to pass off light moans for coughs. 

She breathes in sharply as the customer comes towards her. 

"Is everything okay?" she squeals at the customer, trying to breath as normally as possible. 

"Fine, thank you," the customer says with a frown, handing over the candy. 

"Four twenty four, please," Cas garbles. The customer frowns again and has to check what she said against what it says on the till, and motherfuck will they leave please?

The customer spends forever fiddling with chance, and Cas is desperately trying to make sure the movements of her hips aren’t visible to the customer, that the girl kneeling at her feet is hidden and fuck, can the customer hear the noises?

God, she’s about to orgasm  _in front of a customer -_ Cas fights off another moan, oh god she’s so close.

The customer hands over exact change and takes the candy. 

"Thank you, come again!" Cas shrieks after the customer and finally when the bell tinkles with the closing door, finally Cas lets out a huge breath and grabs Sam’s head through her skirt and lets herself appreciate the fingers inside her and it’s only like half a fucking second later that she comes with a shriek. 

"Shit!" Cas moans, coming down slowly. 

Sam pops out from under her skirt, her face wet and shiny. 

"We’re doing that again," Cas tells her, looking dazed. 

Sam might not like candy much, but she fucking loves candy shops. 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on [ tumblr ](http://goldeans.tumblr.com/) uwu


End file.
